


Euphoria

by ThrallofPentacles



Series: Exploring the Galaxy, a One Night Stand at a Time [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Chases, Consensual Kink, Consensual Non-Consent, Crying, Exhibitionism, Forced Orgasm, Knotting, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Humiliation, Public Sex, Rape Roleplay, Safewords, Slut Shaming, Smut, Spanking, Stripping, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation, Xeno, almost wasn't sure I'd get permission to post, genital spanking, this got a little out of hand lmao, trans author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:26:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27277957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThrallofPentacles/pseuds/ThrallofPentacles
Summary: Euphoria is one of very few Modern colonies that don't ban aliens. They are free to orbit, land, and roam the planet's surface. The catch? Everyone pretends that they aren't. Human visitors slip into the role of an ignorant planet-bound human, one from the days before anyone knew anything about aliens. And alien visitors? They are free to use the humans however they please.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Alien Character, Thadin/Dorga
Series: Exploring the Galaxy, a One Night Stand at a Time [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1991686
Comments: 4
Kudos: 164





	Euphoria

**Author's Note:**

> In case you haven't read the first part: Thadin is a trans man who hasn’t had any kind of bottom surgery, and who has little to no dysphoria around his genitals. I used what I consider to be gender-neutral or masculine language for all his bits, and I’ll go through and list all the words at the end of this note, if you want to check to make sure you're okay with all of them. He also has penetrative sex in that hole, so if that’s going to make you uncomfortable you might want to give this a miss.
> 
> Words list: Core, slit, entrance, folds (once), hole, walls (also just the once I think), mound, cock

If you’d told Thadin a year ago that someday he’d be vacationing in a Modern colony, he would have laughed. They were backwards, past-obsessed bubbles that catered to humanity’s worst impulses, where anything old and anything human were automatically better than the alternative. People who joined them had a whole list of excuses, but ultimately it came down to this—they wanted to pretend they were the only species in the universe.

The thing was, it turned out there were actually two kinds of Modern colony. The kind that hated aliens, and the kind where all the libraries were full of trashy abduction erotica. Planet Euphoria was the second kind. It wasn’t a place where people usually settled—virtually all of its income came from tourism. Sex tourism, if you wanted to be specific. Instead of banning them, Euphoria was one of very few planets that allowed aliens to bring personal spacecraft into the atmosphere, so long as they weren’t obtrusive. They were free to orbit, land, and roam Euphoria’s surface.

The catch? Everyone on the planet  _ pretended  _ that they weren’t. It was essentially a massive roleplay. Human visitors would slip into the role of an ignorant planet-bound human, one from the days before anyone knew anything about aliens. And alien visitors were free to use the humans however they pleased.

There were rules, obviously. The name of the planet, euphoria, acted as a safeword the humans could use to stop anything that made them uncomfortable, no questions asked. No minors were allowed on the planet’s surface. Play that risked death or serious harm was strictly banned. Residents could upload data to the planet’s mainframe, about their preferences and acts that they were absolutely not interested in, and visitors were required to check and respect that information. But for the most part, it was a xeno bodice-ripper come to life. Anytime, anywhere, any resident might be abducted, experimented on, or even bred.

Thadin’s first week here had been shockingly boring. He worked in a little gift shop in a city right on the edge of the ocean, took long walks on the beach, and even had a game night with a few of his neighbors. But through it all, there was always that tension. Just a tickle in the back of his mind, a light thrill of fear and excitement that came with the knowledge that even the dullest day could take a turn. He did his best to ignore it, and to fall into the role of the twenty-first century human living an ordinary life.

It was finally Friday. Thadin left the gift shop where he worked with a new spring in his step, breathing deeply to savor the ocean air. During the long walk home, he decided on a whim to head downtown instead. It was a particularly nice day, and the last of his two week stay on this p—in this city. He might as well do a little more exploring. So he wandered down one street and up the next, taking turns without paying much attention to where he was, enjoying the sunshine and cool sea breezes.

By the time evening fell, Thadin was thoroughly lost, but not particularly worried. The cottage where he was staying was near the beach, all he needed to do was head to the ocean and follow it back. It was getting a bit late though, so when he spotted an alleyway that cut through a row of shopfronts he decided to take the shortcut.

It was narrow and badly lit, with only the glow of the streetlamps on either end to cut through the dark. Thadin shivered and tucked his hands into his pockets. He glanced to either side, suddenly very aware of how many hidden nooks there were tucked away in the shadows. Hair stood up on the back of his neck.

A scuffing sound made Thadin jump and look over his shoulder. There was a man standing in the alley behind him, silhouetted against the opening. His posture was… strange. He was slightly hunched, and stood with his feet planted shoulder-width apart. A hooded cloak obscured his face.

“H-hello?” Thadin backed up a pace, and the stranger took a step forward to match him. “Who are you?”

The man kept approaching. Thadin backed away, but before he could move more than a few paces the stranger reached out and grabbed his arm. He opened his mouth to cry out, but before he could make a sound he was slammed against the wall. A hand covered his mouth. The hooded figure pressed himself against Thadin, so close that he could make out glimmers of light reflected in the man’s three eyes.

“Run, little human.”

Thadin was released with jarring suddenness. For an instant he was frozen with shock, but then instinct took over and he bolted down the alley and into the open street. He heard footsteps behind him, gaining fast.

There weren’t many people on the street now that the sun had set. Those few who were still out let out startled exclamations as he darted past them. None of them made any move to stop the man chasing him. No, not a man—Thadin had seen the third eye glinting under the hood. He wasn’t human at all.

“Stop, thief!”

It wasn’t until an arm snapped out in front of Thadin that he realized it was the creature that had spoken. He tried to explain what had happened to the woman who’d grabbed him, but his words came out so jumbled that all he could do was wrench himself free and keep running. Too late—he’d lost the rest of his lead, and this time it was the alien who caught him and pushed him down an empty side street.

Thadin stumbled and tripped over the curb, landing hard on his ass on the sidewalk as his pursuer stalked towards him. He scrabbled backwards until his back collided with a fire hydrant. “I am Dorga,” the alien said. His voice was as deep and rough as a stormy sea.

“What do you want?” Thadin demanded, his own voice shaking with fear.

“I will chase. You will run. And each time I catch you… I will take something.” Dorga pounced on him and grabbed the collar of his shirt. Thadin had only an instant to notice the vicious claws on the alien’s fingertips before they yanked down, shredding the fabric from neck to hem. He yelped and jerked away, shivering as the cool night air struck his bare chest. His nipples stiffened.

“Go on,” Dorga drawled. “Try not to bore me this time.”

Thadin scrambled to his feet and bolted. This time he didn’t even try to head towards home—all he knew was that he had to get away. He took turns at random, hoping to lose Dorga long enough to find a hiding place, but he was still new to this city. He didn’t know the layout, he didn’t know which streets would still have people in them he could ask for help… and he didn’t know which ones were dead ends.

He turned left and skidded to a halt, staring in horror at the blank brick wall before him. “No,” he murmured. “No, no, no…”

Footsteps thundered towards him. Thadin whirled, hoping to run in another direction, but Dorga was already poised at the entrance of the street. He turned and sprinted towards the far end, searching desperately for anything he could use to get away. There was a fire escape against one wall. He lunged for it, caught the ladder and pulled himself up a rung before he felt an unyielding grip on his ankle. Dorga yanked, and with a cry he tumbled backwards into empty space. The alien caught him by the waist, chuckling as he kicked and struggled to break free. “A shame,” he crooned into Thadin’s ear. “For a moment, this was almost a challenge.”

With a lurch, he swung Thadin down and pinned him to the asphalt. A clawed fingertip rested gently against the curve of his throat, and he went deadly still as Dorga squatted over him. As he leaned forward, a bit of light fell under his hood, revealing his face for the first time. He had three golden eyes, all trained hungrily on Thadin’s bare chest. A horn curved up from the middle of his face, right where a human’s nose would have been, and below that his mouth twisted into a derisive sneer.

“They told me that humans were too weak to be worth the trouble,” he said, tugging off Thadin’s shoes and socks and tossing them away. “I didn’t believe it, until now. Only a coward would submit so easily.”

Thadin squeezed his eyes shut. There was nothing he could say to defend himself—the instant Dorga’s claw touched him, he knew it was over. All he could do was wait for the alien to release him again, and hope that this time he could find someplace to hide.

Dorga’s free hand trailed down his chest, pausing to tease one of his nipples with the tip of one claw. Thadin yelped, hating the flush of heat the sensation sent to his core. The claw kept going, gently tracing across his stomach until it reached the button of his jeans. Instead of opening it, the alien slipped his finger under the waistband and slashed down. There was a violent tearing sound, and then the jeans were ripped away, leaving Thadin clad only in his briefs.

A sudden breeze picked up. Thadin’s eyes flew open in horror as the sudden shock of cold between his thighs revealed that his slick had soaked through his underwear. He snapped his legs shut, hoping against hope—

But Dorga chuckled darkly, and he knew that he had noticed. “Disgusting,” he said, tickling the underside of Thadin’s chin. “Only a human would soil itself like this during a chase. Is your entire species too stupid to suppress its primitive urges, or are you an exceptional case?”

“I-I’m not—this is from before,” Thadin lied, but his body betrayed him. The hot shame that flooded the pit of his stomach made his core throb, and more slick spilled out of him.

Dorga stood up. “Run, filthy creature, or I will show you just how pathetic you really are.”

Thadin ran. It was harder now, with his bare feet slapping against hard asphalt. He wouldn’t get far. Now or never—he had to hide. The next street was empty of people, and the few doors he tried were locked. He couldn’t hear footsteps, so Dorga must not have started pursuit yet, but he didn’t have long. His eyes rested on the opening of an alleyway. Inside, half-lost in the shadows, was a dumpster.

There was some small mercy, here—whatever store was using it, from what he could tell the trash was mostly old fabric. There were scraps of cloth everywhere, and the black bags piled inside smelled musty but not rotten. Thadin gritted his teeth and hauled himself over the rim.

With the top closed, it was very dark. He stayed as still as he could, cursing the slight rustling sounds that the trash made every time he moved. His heartbeat was horribly loud in his ears. When the footsteps returned, they were slow and deliberate, as if Dorga was strolling leisurely down the street. Then, they stopped. Thadin’s heart thudded against his ribcage. His ears strained for any sound, but all he could hear was his own ragged breathing. After a long moment where nothing happened, he started to relax.

The lid of the dumpster slammed open with a bang. Thadin screamed and tried to burrow deeper under the trash, but in his panic his fingers kept slipping against the plastic bags. Dorga’s three eyes glittered as he peered down into the dumpster. “Is this really the best you can do?” The alien vaulted easily over the side and landed in a crouch, with his feet planted on either side of Thadin.

He screamed again and tried to scramble away, but Dorga put a hand on his chest and pinned him down. “Your greatest defense is to hide in your own filth. What a pitiful creature.” Tears stung the corners of Thadin’s eyes, even as his core pulsed with heat. He lay there while the alien ran his hands over his chest, his stomach, his thighs…

“Please,” he whimpered.

“You know the rules, human.” A claw teased at the waistband of his briefs. His cock, which had swollen to about an inch long when he started hormones, made a noticeable bulge there. “Unless you have something else to give me?”

“I—at home, I have—”

Dorga ripped open his briefs. Thadin cried out, but there was no going back—the alien tossed the last scraps of his modesty away, leaving him naked in his clutches. He shuddered as the cool night air met his entrance. “Look how filthy you are. Perhaps I should help you, before I let you run again. Teach you to control yourself like an intelligent creature.”

Thadin’s breath hitched into a sob. Every word seemed to stoke the fire in his lower belly, making him squirm and rub his thighs together. Dorga reached down and forced his legs apart, leaving his dripping slit completely vulnerable. He cupped it in his hand, and Thadin jumped and shivered at the touch.

“Control yourself,” Dorga snapped, and gave his entrance a sharp slap. Thadin cried out. His hands came up to try to protect himself, but the alien grabbed them in one of his and pinned them against his stomach. There was nothing he could do to stop the second smack. The pain was brief, only a mild sting. It was the humiliation of it, of the most private parts of his body being fondled and slapped, that overwhelmed him. A tear ran down his cheek. More slick coated the insides of his thighs.

“No,” the alien said sternly. “Only a worthless slut gets wet like this during a chase.” He spanked Thadin again.

“I’m sorry!” Thadin’s voice was thick. He tried to stop it, he really did, but his core only throbbed harder. Another slap. The stinging was sharper now, not because Dorga was hitting harder but because it was building up with each strike. He struggled weakly against the alien’s grip.

Dorga rubbed his slit, then gave it another swat. “You don’t want to be a stupid slut, do you?”

“N-no!”

He was so wet now that his slick amplified the sound when Dorga spanked him. “You can’t help yourself, can you?” the alien growled. Another slap. “A slut like you, even discipline only makes you filthier.”

“I’m trying,” he sobbed. “I can’t stop!”

Dorga gave him three sharp swats, one right after another, until he was panting and moaning and gushing slick. “This is a waste of time. A dumb animal like you can’t learn.” The alien stood up. “No more head starts, slut. No more chances. Run.”

Thadin’s legs were shaking so badly they hardly held him. He hauled himself out of the dumpster. There was no one nearby, but this time he was glad—it meant no one would see him like this, stumbling down the street naked, with slick running down his legs. True to his word, Dorga leaped from the dumpster only seconds behind him. There was no hope of escape, now. The alien caught him almost instantly.

“Faster,” he shouted, and slapped his cock. Thadin sped up, his ass bouncing with every step, but it was no use. Dorga kept pace with him. The alien toyed with him as he ran, reaching out to pinch his nipples and grope his mound.

Eventually, Dorga grew bored. He grabbed Thadin by the shoulder and pushed him against a cold brick wall. “I’m sorry,” he groaned. “I don’t have anything else for you to take.”

Dorga was still dressed in heavy, concealing clothes, to cover the fact that he wasn’t human. He reached down to his crotch. There was a rustle of fabric, and his cock flopped free. It bobbed obscenely up and down, already hard, standing straight out from his body and dripping a thick white fluid.

Thadin’s eyes widened. “That’s—no!” he blurted. “You can’t!”

Dorga chuckled. “A slut like you? I would think you would be begging to be taken.”

A hand clasped the back of his neck and shoved. Thadin fell forward and caught himself on his hands and knees. He tried to crawl away, but Dorga grabbed his hips and pulled him close. He was left with his legs spread, his ass in the air, and his hands on the ground. The tip of the alien’s cock rested lightly against his thigh. “I—I can suck you off!” he said, letting his voice flood with desperation. “Please, I’ll do anything, just don’t—”

He cut off with a delighted shiver as Dorga teased his slit with the tip of his cock. The alien started to thrust, rubbing his shaft against Thadin’s entrance until it was covered in slick. He let out a sound that was half moan, half sob, and let his head fall forward. “A creature as pathetic as you does not command me,” Dorga told him. “You exist to serve my pleasure, slut.”

Thadin’s breath came in great, heaving gasps as he blubbered. He promised to give Dorga someone else, to be his slave, to give him everything he had if he would only spare him this. The cock between his legs kept rubbing up and down, up and down against sensitive folds that still tingled from the spanking. Then the alien lined himself up.

“I will be merciful,” he said. “Show me that you’ve learned, and I will spare you.”

The tip of his cock pressed against Thadin’s entrance.

“You are a filthy, pathetic slut.”

Heat built inside him.

“Even by the standards of humans, you are a stupid animal.”

His core throbbed.

“You are worthless. You should be honored that a greater being has lowered himself to use you this way.”

Thadin tried to stop the fresh gush of slick, but there was nothing he could do. It dripped down onto Dorga’s cock, and he started to laugh. “See? Your body knows what it’s good for.”

He struggled, but the grip on his hips was unyielding. His slit was so wet that it offered no resistance to Dorga’s cock. Thadin moaned as it went in, and a rope of drool spilled from his slackened lips. The first stroke was slow, an endless hot stretch until the blunt end of the alien’s dick bottomed out inside him. He was helpless to silence his breathy gasps, the little sounds that betrayed how good it felt to be violated.

“Isn’t that better?” Dorga stroked his ass. “Isn’t it nicer to submit to your betters?” He could only whimper. The alien drew back and started to thrust, and soon the alleyway was filled with the wet sounds of his cock sliding in and out.

In his hopeless attempt to escape, Thadin had come very close to the street. The shadows did nothing to hide them when a middle-aged man walked by. He stopped dead, staring at the spectacle. “Oh god!” Thadin tried to wriggle free, but he only managed to push himself back against Dorga.

The alien was still clothed, so the onlooker had no way to know what he was. He kept fucking Thadin, unconcerned by the new pair of eyes. The only sign that he had noticed was his quiet chuckle, and whispered, “You nasty creature! Did you run here so you could have an audience?”

  
Thadin tried to defend himself, but a particularly rough thrust drove the wind out of him so that all he could do was pant and writhe. More drool ran down his chin. The stunned onlooker soon recovered from his shock and hurried away, looking scandalized.

He wasn’t the last. There weren’t many humans walking down this street, but every single one of them heard the filthy sounds coming from the mouth of the alleyway. Every single one paused to stare at Thadin, bent over and drooling like a mindless animal as Dorga fucked him. Several of the watchers laughed and cheered the alien on, and soon there was a small knot of people gathered to watch. One man thrust his hand into his trousers to stroke himself.

“It’s time,” Dorga told Thadin. “Why don’t you show them what a pathetic slut you are, human? Come on my cock.”

Thadin shook his head frantically. He started to sob again, babbling, “No,” and, “Please,” and, “Don’t,” but he was helpless to stop the tension that built in his core. When Dorga reached around him to pinch one of his nipples, it was too much. He shuddered and clenched around the alien’s cock.

“Nice and loud,” Dorga commanded him. “Show them how much you like it.”

Thadin clamped his jaw shut, but his core started to flutter and Dorga didn’t slow down. He fucked him through it, thrusting hard and fast as the tension inside him built and built. The moan that escaped him barely sounded human. After that, his resistance crumbled. “More,” he begged between sobs, “More, please, take me, fuck me, more!”

One of the onlookers wolf-whistled. The man who was touching himself came with a grunt.

“What are you?”

“I’m a slut!” Thadin shouted, for anyone who might hear. “I’m a stupid, worthless slut! Thank you for using me!”

His core clenched down as he tipped over the edge. He rocked backwards against Dorga’s cock, riding wave after wave of aftershocks, drooling and begging and crying while the onlookers cheered. Then he collapsed, his head hanging as he panted for breath. Only the alien’s grip on his hips kept him upright. And still, his dick kept thrusting into him.

“Wait,” he blurted, fresh tears streaming down his cheeks as Dorga pounded into his sensitive hole. It was too much—he tried to crawl away, but there was no escape. All he could do was take it.

The alien thrust forward, and this time Thadin felt something pressing against his entrance. It was thick,  _ impossibly  _ thick, and each time it slapped against his slit it sent shocks of pain and exhilaration surging through his body. He was so sensitive there, and it was so big, he felt as though he was being spanked all over again.

Without warning, Dorga stopped thrusting. He buried himself inside Thadin, until the thick base of his cock met his entrance and he couldn’t go any deeper. Then he started to grind into him. Thadin cried out in pain. All the nerves in his core were raw from the intensity of his orgasm, and now the thick base of the alien’s cock was rubbing against him, touching him all over. He begged Dorga to slow down, to wait, please, he was so sensitive, it  _ hurt— _

Dorga laughed and pulled against his hips, forcing him down against his cock. Thadin’s eyes flew open wide as he realized what the alien intended to do. The knot at the base of his dick was enormous, at least as wide around as a tennis ball, but the alien was intent on pushing it inside.

“I can’t take it!” he moaned. “It’s too big!”   
  


A hand came down on his back, pressing his front against the ground. Thadin had no strength left to resist. The new angle let Dorga bear down on him, pressing his knot mercilessly against Thadin’s slit. There was a sharp pain as he was stretched wider and wider, and then a filthy popping sound as the alien forced himself inside.

“Struggle for me,” Dorga growled in his ear. Thadin wriggled at the end of his cock, letting out pathetic little yelps whenever he tried to pull away and the knot tugged at his hole. “Good!” The alien started to pant, and his knot swelled inside him. “Show me how feeble you are.” Thadin fought harder, whimpering and sobbing as he realized how thoroughly trapped he was. Dorga knew it too—he started to grind against Thadin’s ass, his breaths coming harder and faster until he threw his head back and moaned.

Nothing could have prepared Thadin for the moment the alien came. There was a rush of heat as Dorga’s seed spilled inside him, and in its wake, a tingling sensation all along his walls. It was mild at first, a shadow of an aftershock. But with every second it built and built, until his core was fluttering and throbbing with it, until Thadin shuddered and sobbed his way through another orgasm.

It didn’t stop. If anything, it only intensified as more and more of Dorga’s come flooded his insides. “Wh—what?” was all he could say before his body started to jerk with the force of the sensation, his muscles spasming as if he’d just touched an electric fence.

The alien said nothing. He only patted Thadin’s ass, and started to walk.

The motion was so sudden that Thadin almost fell. He cried out as his weight came down on the place where they were joined, stretching his already swollen entrance. There was nothing he could do except follow Dorga’s movements, or fall and feel that pain again. Thadin crawled forward.

As they walked, the small crowd parted to let them through. Dorga moved slowly, so that Thadin could keep pace even as another orgasm threatened to sweep his trembling legs out from under him. His core throbbed with that strange hot electricity as he came again and again and again, until the individual climaxes blurred together into a haze of molten pleasure.

He heard, as if from a great distance, the sounds he was making. Desperate cries, grunts and huffs and whimpers that tumbled over one another. His mouth was open and drooling, his eyes half lidded as they rolled up into his head. He was blind, helpless to do anything but stumble forward as the alien walked. The feeling was so intense that it drove all other thought from his head. He saw people passing them by. Some tried to talk to him, but he couldn’t understand the words. He could only babble and moan and drool like a dumb animal.

Whenever Dorga paused before crossing a street, Thadin humped backwards against his hips, desperate for more of his seed, more of that tingling feeling inside. Every so often the cock still buried inside him would jerk and let out another pulse, and the haze of pleasure would climb to a new peak. Soon he was eager to crawl around on the alien’s dick while strangers passed them on either side, some giving them a wide berth and others staring with lust-darkened eyes. He was drunk with it, stupid with the thrill of being used. He never wanted this walk to end.

There was no way of knowing how much time passed before Dorga’s knot started to deflate. Thadin let out a keening whine at the loss of the seed inside him. His only consolation was knowing that it was streaking down his bare thighs, mingling with his slick and showing everyone who cared to look what a slut he was.

The overwhelming tingling inside him faded soon after. Without it, all the strength left his body—he collapsed bonelessly in a patch of grass, groaning as the alien’s cock slipped out of him. He felt like a wrung-out towel.

Dorga sat down heavily beside him. He was still wearing the hooded coat, though the hood itself was starting to slip back off his head. His eyes were half-closed, and he was wearing a pleased smile. Thadin was struck by how similar his species’ facial expressions were to human ones.

“Do you know,” he said, his voice much gentler now that the game was over, “I never thought you’d actually go through with all of that.”

Thadin managed a weak chuckle. He rolled over onto his side, so that he could look at Dorga upside-down. “I was starting to think I’d spend a whole two weeks here without getting fucked once.”

“Do you need a lift home?”

He looked down at himself. Still very naked, still covered in fluids. Small scratches and bruises from the chase were making themselves known. “Yeah, that’s probably a good idea.” He’d kind of assumed Dorga meant he’d bring a car around or something—could his species drive? They seemed humanoid enough to match the controls—but instead, the alien swept him up into his arms. The hold was strangely gentle, despite his enormous strength.

Thadin was half asleep by the time they got back to his little cottage. He offered to let Dorga stay the night, but the alien shook his head. “I’ve stayed longer than I planned already. It took a long time to find a human who enjoys being disrespected as much as you do.”

“That’s me,” Thadin agreed with an embarrassed grin.

Dorga gave him a parting nod, and left. Thadin shuffled around his empty cottage. He showered, bolted down a bit of cereal, then collapsed facedown onto his bed without bothering to brush his teeth. He didn’t think he could stand up right now if his life depended on it. And tomorrow, he planned to take a rocket all the way up to the station.

“Fuck it,” he mumbled into his pillow.

One more day couldn’t hurt.


End file.
